dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (DC Animated Film Universe)
Bruce Wayne is the alter ego of Batman. He is part of the Justice League, along with Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg and Shazam. Biography Early Life Bruce Wayne is the son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Bruce has a very close and loving relationship with his parents. He and his father often went to the Gotham Coliseum for ball games and then go to the amusement park afterwards. He also had a good relationship to the family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. When Bruce was ten his parents were murdered in front of his eyes. While Alfred was there for Bruce, he was forever changed by the death of his parents and made a vow to spend his life hunting down the same criminals that took his parents from him. He trained for years in martial arts and became a master detective. He became what the city of Gotham would come to know as the Batman. Batman fought crimes for years in Gotham, fighting villains such as The Joker, Killer Croc and Ra's al Ghul. He soon took on a protégé in the form of Dick Grayson who would become Batman's sidekick Robin. Dick eventually became NightWing when he outgrew being Batman's sidekick. Batman fell in love with Ra's al Ghul's daughter Talia. While they both loved each other, Batman couldn't bring himself to be with Talia due to the nature of her father whom he considered a madman. Talia later drugged Batman into making love to her and unknown to Bruce, gave birth to his son Damian Wayne. ''Justice League: War Batman began investigating mysterious sightings of monsters roaming around Gotham. One night, he tracked one to a part of Gotham and attacked it just when it was about to kill Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). Batman questioned the creature about its activity in the Gotham Docks, but the creature attacked Batman and before it could attack again, Green lantern shoved the creature into a building entrance on top of the building. Green Lantern spotted Batman and was shocked to see that Batman was real. Batman told Green lantern to turn off his ring before the police saw them. The police spotted the heroes in their helicopters and surrounded the heroes. Batman explained that the world was afraid of them and that it was necessary for people to be afraid of them. They escaped from the police and chased the creature into the sewers, where it charged a Mother Box and exploded. Batman and Green Lantern checked the box, deduced that it was of extraterrestrial origin and decided to ask Superman for an answer. Arriving in Metropolis, Batman and Green Lantern fought Superman, who had fought a Parademon previously and believed the heroes are for working with it. The battle spread over a portion of the city; it finally stopped when Batman called Superman "Clark". Superman used his x-ray vision and recognized Batman as Bruce Wayne. The three heroes then began to collaborate. At the Daily Planet, Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern realized the invasion had begun when the box activated and several Boom Tubes appeared throughout the world, including S.T.A.R. Labs. The heroes worked together to fight their way through the Parademons. Batman tried to help Green lantern concentrate because he noticed his ring power waning, but Green Lantern shrugged it off and told Batman to worry about himself since he's the one without powers. Batman tried to get the heroes to regroup since there were too many of them to beat, but Superman heard a distress call from Airforce One and left Batman and Green Lantern alone. Batman and Green Lantern continued to fight Parademons in Metropolis and were assisted by the Flash and Wonder Woman. Superman, Cyborg and Shazam arrived and Cyborg warned the heroes that the Parademons were terraforming the Earth. Batman deduced that the Parademons were harvesting humans and the heroes witnessed the arrival of the Parademons' leader Darkseid. The heroes fought Darkseid separately but were no match for his power one on one. Darkseid captured Superman so Green Lantern decided to go after him. But Batman stopped Green Lantern and persuaded him to help the heroes work together after he unmasked himself and told him the invasion wasn't about any of them alone. Wayne deliberately got himself captured so he could save Superman. Batman arrived on Apokolips and stop Desaad from turning Superman into a Parademon, but because of his brainwashing, Superman went on a rampage, resulting in Desaad's death. Batman fought and reasoned with Superman, helping him regain control. Superman and Batman arrived and together with the rest of the heroes, forced Darkseid into a portal sending him and the rest of his army back to Apokolips. With the world safe, the once discriminated against superheroes gained the public's trust and were honored at the White House. Grateful to have met others like themselves but debating whether they should be a team if a similar threat happens, the President of the United States asked if they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced the "Super Seven" without their consent. Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox After fixing the timestream, The Flash visited Batman to tell him about everything that occurred and gave him the letter from his father, prompting the tearful Batman to tell him: "You're one helluva messenger." Son of Batman Some time after the Battle in Metropolis, Batman returned to fighting crime in Gotham on his own. When Killer Croc attacked half of the city's biofirms, Batman attacked him and, together with Talia, subdued Croc. On a boat, Talia offered Batman a drink and he refused, citing Talia's previous drugging. Talia flirted with Batman and told him about her father's death, and that the assassin, Deathstroke, wanted to kill her and their son, Damian. Damian revealed himself to his father and Batman was shocked. Although Damian wanted to avenge Ra's by killing Deathstroke, Batman objected. Batman later followed a lead about a formula's mutagen to the apartment of Kirk Langstrom, where he found evidence of Deathstroke's involvement. Against Batman's orders, Damian left the Batcave and defeated Ubu who had been sent by Deathstroke. Before Damian killed him, Nightwing intervened and took him back to the Batcave. Batman berated Damian for his recklessness, willingness to kill and exposure of their operation. Nonetheless, Batman tried to reason with Damian that he can't fight crime by becoming a criminal. Batman and Damian went to Commissioner Gordon who warned them about an abandoned stadium believed to house Deathstroke's men. At the stadium, Batman and Damian questioned Langstrom but were attacked when Damian became violent. In the cave, Langstrom revealed Deathstroke's plan to create superhuman, flight-capable assassins. While Nightwing worked with Langstrom on an antidote, Batman and Damian rescued Langstrom's family. Batman guessed that Talia had been abducted when he found evidence of torture in an empty cell, but was unaware that Deathstroke challenged Damian to a duel in exchange for Talia's life. Nightwing learned that Deathstroke was operating on an oil rig off the coast of the United Kingdom and when Batman was distracted, Damian went to the rig. He found Deathstroke and Talia in an underwater base with a swarm of Man-Bats and another Lazarus Pit, Deathstroke intended to sell the fluid from the Pit. As Deathstroke cornered Damian, Batman appeared and Deathstroke ordered the Man-Bats to attack. Batman warded them off with sonar-emitting devices, and beat Deathstroke in a brief fight before Deathstroke fled. Batman took Talia into the Lazarus Pit, while Nightwing and Langstrom reached the oil rig and cured the Man-Bats. Damian defeated Deathstroke, refusing to kill him because he was his father's son. The elevator from the rig to the underwater base was destroyed, flooding the base. Batman, Talia and Damian escaped, but Deathstroke was left behind. Batman and Talia argued over Damian; she decided to let him care for their son, and left with the League of Assassins. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers To be added Abilities *'Peak Human Condition': *'Acrobat': *'Martial Artist': *'Genius-Level Intellect': Equipment *'Utility Belt': Vehicles *'Batmobile': Relationships *Superman - Teammate. *Wonder Woman - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Green Lantern - Teammate. *Aquaman - Teammate. *Cyborg - Teammate. *Shazam - Teammate. *Darkseid - Enemy. *Desaad - Enemy. *Damian Wayne - Son. *Nightwing - Ally. *Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. *Talia al Ghul - Love interest and Former Enemy. *Deathstroke - Enemy. *Ra's al Ghul - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (6 films) **''Justice League: War'' - Jason O'Mara **''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (First appearance) - Kevin Conroy **''Son of Batman'' - Jason O'Mara **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' - Jason O'Mara **''Nightwing and Robin'' (voice only) - Jason O'Mara **''Batman vs. Robin'' - Jason O'Mara Behind the scenes *Kevin Conroy voiced Batman in the new universe created after Flashpoint. Jason O'Mara would later take on the role in the feature length films. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: War'' JLW_Batman.jpg Batman GL ring JLW.jpg JLW Batman and Parademon.jpg tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_mzsm8qvSJ61rl14rno10_1280.png Justice League JLW.png Jl war(2014) 2715.jpg Jl war(2014) 2618.jpg Jl war(2014) 2613.jpg Jl war(2014) 1612.jpg Jl war(2014) 2719.jpg Jl war(2014) 2722.jpg Batman Green Lantern Flash Cyborg Shazam JLW.png Jl war(2014) 0578.jpg Jl war(2014) 0572.jpg Jl war(2014) 0570.jpg Jl war(2014) 0286.jpg Jl war(2014) 0276.jpg Jl war(2014) 0246.jpg Jl war(2014) 0225.jpg Jl war(2014) 0207.jpg Jl war(2014) 0197.jpg Jl war(2014) 0142.jpg Jl war(2014) 0131.jpg jl_war(2014)_0100.jpg jl_war(2014)_0119.jpg jl_war(2014)_0223.jpg jl_war(2014)_0226.jpg jl_war(2014)_0231.jpg jl_war(2014)_0234.jpg jl_war(2014)_0237.jpg jl_war(2014)_0289.jpg jl_war(2014)_0291.jpg jl_war(2014)_0296.jpg jl_war(2014)_0575.jpg jl_war(2014)_0592.jpg Jl war(2014) 0852.jpg Jl war(2014) 0712.jpg Jl war(2014) 0660.jpg Jl war(2014) 0650.jpg Jl war(2014) 0613.jpg jl_war(2014)_0595.jpg jl_war(2014)_0656.jpg jl_war(2014)_0701.jpg jl_war(2014)_0703.jpg jl_war(2014)_0726.jpg Jl war(2014) 0807.jpg jl_war(2014)_0809.jpg jl_war(2014)_0815.jpg jl_war(2014)_0877.jpg jl_war(2014)_1243.jpg jl_war(2014)_0713.jpg Jl war(2014) 0690.jpg ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' Flashpoint bats.png Flashpoint batman.gif ''Son of Batman'' SofB-Batman.png Damian and Batman.jpg|Robin and Batman. Damian Robin and Batman.jpg Son of Batman - Batman.png|Batman throws a Batarang. Son of Batman - Batman-1.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman 01.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman 02.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman 05.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman 06.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman 07.jpg|Batman. Son of Batman - Batman, Nightwing and Damian.jpg|Batman, Nightwing and Damian. Son of Batman - Batman and Robin.jpg|Batman and Robin. Son of Batman - Batman and Talia.jpg|Batman and Talia. Son of Batman - Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne. Bruce and Damian SoB.png|Bruce and Damian. Son of Batman - Damian, Alfred, Batman.jpg|Damian, Alfred and Batman in the Batcave. Son of Batman - Bruce Wayne and Alfred.jpg|Bruce and Alfred. tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n46lctgAn01rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr n46mabRbTa1rl14rno1 1280.png Batman Nightwing SOB.png Batman Nightwing Damian SOB.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n46m4eNAan1rl14rno10_1280.png Batman & Talia SOB.png Batman & Talia 01 SOB.png ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Shazam & Batman JLTOA.png Shazam & Batman & Flash JLTOA.png Batman vs. Robin'' Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno7 r1 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno6 r1 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr nm43nxHP7f1rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_nm44r9i2TO1rl14rno10_1280.png Batman BvsR 1.png Batman BvsR 2.png Batman BvsR 3.png Batman BvsR 4.png Batman BvsR 5.png Batman BvsR 6.png Batman BvsR 7.png Batman BvsR 8.png Batman BvsR 9.png Batman BvsR 10.png Batman BvsR.png Category:Batman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Son of Batman Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Nightwing and Robin Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Wayne Family Category:Geniuses Category:Fathers Category:Justice League members Category:Batman vs. Robin Characters